Tiffany Doggett
Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett, portrayed by Taryn Manning, is a recurring inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary and the first season's primary antagonist. Doggett, who exhibits strong violent tendencies, became a devout Christian following her arrest. After season one, her character develops due to time in the psych ward and exploration of new friendships within the prison environment. Biography Before Litchfield As a child, Doggett's mother, Debbie, used her daughter to get more money from the government by forcing her to drink a huge bottle of Mountain Dew before entering the welfare office. The resulting caffeine and sugar high made her bounce off the walls and appear as though she had ADHD ("Mother's Day"). When she had her first period at ten years old, she was told by her mother that sex just felt like a bee sting and that men would expect it of her ("A Tittin' and a Hairin'"). Doggett never understood that sex could be pleasurable for both men and women; she had low self esteem and would engage in transactional sex for a six-pack of Mountain Dew. One man, Abe, offered her Mountain Dew and began to have sex with her. This ended early when Doggett was bit by an insect. Doggett then met Nathan, who patched up her wound for her. He later become her first real boyfriend. Nathan was the first man Doggett was with that would actually give her pleasure during sex. He eventually had to move away with his family, but he promised that they would see each other again one day. After their breakup, Doggett saw Abe again who asked her if they can finish what they started and then raped her when she resisted him ("A Tittin' and a Hairin'"). Doggett, years later, is depicted as a sexually irresponsible methamphetamine addict who claims her reasoning for her fifth abortion was due to her cousin being arrested for having a baby while continuing drug use. Before she went to the abortion clinic, she was with a man who had apparently impregnated her (he is not the same companion seen at the abortion clinic when Doggett gets her fifth abortion). When a nurse made a snide comment about her many abortions, Doggett got a gun from her pick up and shot the nurse in broad daylight with many witnesses. A coalition of pro-life supporters hailed Doggett as a hero, and fund a high-profile Christian lawyer to defend her in court, making it look like she killed the nurse for the purpose of defending unborn life. She did not appear to be religious whatsoever prior to her meeting the Christian lawyer. However, due to their continued praise and financial support, Doggett became a religious zealot ("Fool Me Once"). Season One Being now in prison, she still seems to have a fandom worshipping her as the "defender of the unborn". Her coworkers in the prison's laundry room also serve as her "followers", including Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice. Doggett spends most of her time trying to preach God's Word and convert others to His ways. She regulary receives letters from her fans which she answers praying for "the unborn baby souls". She also tries to install a large, gaudy cross in the prison chapel, leading to the collapse of the roof in "The Chickening". When she runs for WAC, she loses, as Piper gets the position without even candidating and she starts to dislike her. She later also starts to dislike Alex, breaking her glasses and locking her up in a dryer. When she begins to believe she can heal the pains of other inmates, Watson and Big Boo both convince Doggett that her "healing" was successful, although they were only acting like it was. The "healing" escalated when, during a "Scared Straight" program, she assaulted a disabled teenage girl in a wheelchair with the belief she could heal her, ending up in her being transferred to Psych, where she realizes that God does not help her. When she later gets re-transferred due to Piper's feelings of guilt and talks to her Christian lawyer, he consolidates her in her faith again, which causes her trying to convert Piper to Christianity, but as the refuses to be immersed, Tiffany interprets it as humiliation and comes to the conclusion that she has to kill her. She later threatens her with a razor blade hidden in a tooth brush in the prison's showers. "Can't Fix Crazy", In the middle of the Christmas performance, Piper leaves the show. Tiffany follows her outside and threatens her with a sharpened wooden cross, but Piper finally knocks the stake out of Tiffany's hand and beats her until she falls unconscious. At the end of the season she's been in prison for already more than two years, as she's also taken part in the last two Christmas pageants. Season Two In the beginning of Season 2, Doggett gets new teeth as a result of Piper knocking most of them out. This resulted from Healy bribing her to promise that she "forgets" that he was present in the alleyway and didn't stop the fight between Piper and herself. Her relationship with Leanne becomes strained after her experiences in the psych ward, and the two eventually become enemies. Doggett also starts a "friendship" with Healy, promoting his group therapy sessions "Safe Place". She also loses much of her religious fervor and becomes more easy going. Season Three Pennsatucky becomes the new driver in Litchfield, as Morello is no longer trustworthy enough after Rosa's escape. This results in her striking up a friendship with new correctional officer Charlie Coates, who treats her to otherwise forbidden doughnuts and ice-cream. The two feed stale doughnuts to ducks, and eventually Coates begins to take advantage of Doggett. Coates gets in trouble for being late for count while on a detour with Doggett. He's put on probation and rapes Doggett out of anger. An abusive relationship develops in which he repeatedly abuses her. Big Boo notices bruises on her wrists, and the two plot revenge against Coates. Their plan was to go "Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" on him, raping Coates back with a broomstick while he's knocked out from Boo's tranquilizer pills. Doggett and Big Boo go along with the plan but before raping him back, they fight over who should do it first. They quickly rush back to movie night, not going with their rape and pretending that nothing happened. Eventually, the duo come up with a plan which consists of Doggett faking a seizure to relieve herself from van duty. It's a success, but Ramos] is the new van driver, hinting that Coates could abuse her next. Doggett and Big Boo are seen later enjoying a friendly game with Angie and Leanne in the pond at the end of Season 3. Personality Tiffany is very outspoken. She has likely had the most positive and drastic character development. In season 1 she is judgmental, bossy, and ignorant, but in season 3, she is much more accepting and less controlling, most likely due to her friendship with Big Boo. Physical Description In season 1 she has long, dark brown hair and terrible teeth. During season 2, she gets her hair cut short and the government pays for her to undergo oral surgery. She also has several tattoos, including an owl tattoo on her left shoulder, a rainbow tattoo on her left wrist, and a unicorn on her left forearm. Relationships Friends * Leanne Taylor: She initially has a close friendship with fellow inmate, Leanne Taylor, who has been entranced by Doggett's stories of Christianity and throughout the entire first season follows her loyally and unquestioningly. Later, this relationship goes sour after Doggett returns to the prison after being in solitary confinement due to her prior altercation with Piper. Leanne believes, that while Tiffany was gone, things became more peaceful without someone bossing everyone around all the time. After returning to the prison, most of Doggett's teeth are wrecked from her fight and years of rot. She eventually gets oral surgery to gain a new set of teeth, and brags about it to the rest of the laundry members. Leanne finally voices annoyance at Tiffany, who she perceives is acting arrogant and "high and mighty." * Piper Chapman: For a brief period, she had a friendship with Piper before she allegedly "disrespected" her, forcing Doggett to set out to kill her. Piper repeatedly punches Doggett until she is unconscious, which also knocks out most of her teeth. It is because of this incident that Doggett later gets oral surgery, paid by the government, to gain a new set of teeth. When Piper returns to the prison, she and Doggett are forced to hug, on Joe Caputo's orders, to prove they are on better terms with each other. * Sam Healy: Mr. Healy becomes Doggett's personal counselor when he notices she is having anger management issues, which is something he relates to. They also relate over the fact that since the end of Season One, all Doggett's friends have turned on her, and the women no longer trust or like Healy due to his treatment of Piper. Doggett is shown to respect and trust Healy, taking interest in his counseling and expressing her desire to stop "being the bully". She was a keen enthusiast of his "Safe Place" meetings for the inmates, and encouraged others to take part. However, Healy's influence on Doggett is also negative since talking to him only strengthens her opposition to homosexuality and he convinces her that lesbians are trying to conquer the world. She drifts away from his influence when she becomes close friends with Big Boo. * Big Boo: After being rejected by Leanne and her old laundry crew, Doggett becomes friends with Big Boo. Despite her opposition to homosexuality, she becomes convinced from talking with Healy that lesbians are trying to conquer the world by eliminating men. Boo encouraged Penn to cut her long hair, at first making fun of her naivety of the lesbian way of life. During Season Three, the two become closer, sharing more jokes and making fun of each other less. Doggett reassures Boo that she's fine the way she is, during the episode "Finger in the Dyke", when Boo tries to appear straight for monetary gain. Boo also encourages Penn to brush her new teeth instead of letting them rot. The two become particularly close when Doggett is caught up in her abusive relationship with Charlie Coates. They plot revenge against him together, but in the end do not follow through on their original plan to "rape him back", and instead Boo helps Penn fake a seizure to get out of van duty. Boo comforts Penn and supports her through this rough time. Enemies *Alex Vause: Alex and Penn are enemies in Season One, thanks to her strict opposition to homosexuality. *Piper Chapman - During Season One, Piper and Penn do not get along after misunderstandings about religion and its place in the prison. The Season ends with the two fighting. The two eventually bury the hatchet as Penn gets new teeth and realises the gravity of her actions while in Solitary Confinement. *Abe : Abe is one of the men who forced himself upon Doggett when she was younger. He was abusive and raped her. *Charlie Coates: Doggett first met Coates when he became a new correctional officer at Litchfield. They developed a close friendship after taking a few rides in the Litchfield van together. Coates began to show signs of aggression when he began yelling at Doggett to become a dog and fetch with her teeth. When she opposed to it he began to yell at her showing that he has aggressive tendencies. Eventually their relationship turned romantic when Coates began to kiss her on one of their trips to feed the ducks, the same trip where he began to become aggressive. It is shown that Doggett is not exactly infatuated with Coates as she does not kiss him back when he forces himself upon her. Sensing her opposition, he backs off and they return to Litchfield. On another van trip they stop for ice cream, Doggett insisting that they have time to. When they return to Litchfield Coates is yelled at by Caputo for being late and missing count, which causes him to become angry at Doggett. When Doggett and Coates are supposed to leave on another van trip, she asks if they can get ice cream again. Coates then yells at her. Doggett tries apologizing, but Coates becomes even angrier with her. He then yells and pushes Doggett into the van and begins to rape her, telling her he loves her. This is shown to continue on for awhile and she begins to receive gifts from Coates. Doggett shows Big Boo the bracelet and Boo notices the bruises on her wrists. She becomes enraged at the idea of Doggett being abused and raped by this man and demands she take the bracelet off. Doggett refuses to and says that it's her fault, that he was being forceful because she was the one who instigated it by flirting and "smiling too much". Big Boo then becomes angry and comes up to Doggett one day and demands sex for money since she's "for sale" hinting at her relationship with Coates. Eventually Doggett breaks down and the two come up with a plan to get back at Coates for what he's done to her. Romantic * Nathan: Nathan was Doggett’s boyfriend. They first met at a party where Doggett was hanging out with someone's friends. In the middle of having sex with Abe she is stung/bit by either a bee or a spider. Abe becomes angry, berating her for interrupting him but she runs off and Nathan finds her. He sees that she is in pain and comes over to try to help. He goes to his truck and returns with a first aid kit. Afterwards, he asks her on a date to go see a movie with him. He treats Doggett with respect and consideration and introduces her to the finer parts of a relationship compared to the rough treatment she's had from other boys interested in her. He is also the first person to introduce her to intimacy and sexual acts purely for her own pleasure. Eventually the pair have to break up because he must move to Wyoming with his parents. * Arlen: First mentioned in Mother's Day, Pennsatucky said that he was good at sex. Memorable quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos Tiffanypps1.jpg tiffanypps2.jpg tiffanypps3.jpg Season 2 Promotional Photos pennsatucky promotional pic.jpg Others fr:Tiffany Doggett Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Van Driver Category:Laundress Category:Season 4 Characters